


Until Next Time

by TangoWhiskeyman



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoWhiskeyman/pseuds/TangoWhiskeyman
Summary: A snowbound city and perhaps déjà vu. Set after the end of the Sadamoto manga.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13053369/1/Until-Next-Time)

Winter.

Snow always seems to draw itself toward Shinji. This never bothers him, however. The snow's embrace is comforting, familiar even. Paradoxically enough, it even provides him a sort of… warmth.

As always, time comes to return inside. Sparing a final glance to the wintery landscape, a lone snowflake, carried by the breeze, brushes against his lips.

His ears twitch at the sound of a nearly imperceptible whisper, feminine and ethereal.

_"Until next time."_

For a moment, a feeling of recognition sparks – passing nearly as soon as it came.

"It's only the wind," he murmurs to himself.

"Only the wind…"


End file.
